Love story?
by Cloe007
Summary: I suck in summarys so I'll do a short one. This a story about Duncan and Courtney and Gwen and Trent.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I do not own TDI : (

Sadly I do not own TDI : (

Chris : Waky waky campers!

Nobody moved. Nobody got up from their bed. Chris took a microphone and placed amps in the rooms of the campers.

Chris: It's time to wake up dudes!

Gopher's cabin, girls side.

LeShawna: I said it once and I'll say it twice: Do I look like a farmer to you?!

Chris: No you look like a camper.

Gopher's cabin, girls side.

Gwen: What time is it?

Lindsay: I need my beauty sleep!

Heather: Only 6 am. He's torturing us!

Bass cabin, girls side.

Courtney bangs her head against the bunk over her bunk.

Courtney: Ow my head! Those bunks are crap!

Bridget: I'm happy I have the top one!

Courtney(angry): Lucky you!

Sadie: What's the big hurry Chris it's only 6 am!?

Chris: Campers come to the Mess hall. Pronto!

Gophers cabin, girls side

Lindsay: That means we got to go there in pyjamas?

Heather: No it means we get dress up and go there right away! Idiot!

Lindsay: Oh okay Helen. Thanks!

Everybody: Heather!

Lindsay: Why are you saying Heather?

LeShawna: Her name is Heather, Lindsay!

Gophers, cabin, boys side

Owen: Will we have breakfast?

Chris: Yeah (giggles)

Owen: Sweet!

Trent: Idiot!

Bass cabin, boys side

Harold: Where is my underwhere?

Geoff, DJ and Duncan: We washed them for you! Here!

Duncan show's hot sauce to the camera.

Harold: Gosh thanks guys!

Geoff: It's cool!

Duncan: Today is going to be a HOT day uh guys?

DJ: Totally HAHAHA!

Harold puts his underwhere.

Harold: OW OW HOT!!

Geoff: Oh did we washed them in hot sauce?

Duncan: Ha ha ha!

At the mess hall

Chris: Campers! Today Trent is going to be happy for the challenge.

Trent : Why?

Chris: Today it's going to be a battle of the bands.

Trent: Awesome!

Chris : Okay. Gophers a boy will sing in your team. We all know that it's Trent. Your song is ''Are you gonna be my girl'' by Jet. Bass, a girl is going to sing in your team. Your song is ''7things'' by Miley Cyrus. Plus we will have a special guest who will sing her famous song I think I'm paranoid. You all know Cloe Michalka, huh?

Everybody: Yeah!

Me: Who will sing for the bass? Is it true, Cloe Michalka is really going to sing? Can my teeth be any wither? Find out on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

Ps : Cloe is my OC


	2. Chapter 2

Still not owning TDI and still sad I don't :(

Still not owning TDI and still sad I don't :(

Outside girls cabin, everybody is there.

DJ: Who's Miley Cyrus?

Bridget: A really talented 15 years old girl from Tennessee, USA.

Courtney: Well I have her CD Break out and I know well the song 7Things.

Geoff: Can you sing?

Duncan: Okay Princess, sing a part of the song.

Courtney: Well…hum...I'm not sure.

Sadie: If you can't do it now, you'll never be able to do it.

Harold: Yeah she's right.

Courtney: Well…okay!

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothin's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you  
Oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

Courtney: So?

Duncan: She's going to dedicate this song to me.

Courtney: NOT!

Everybody: You're singing!

Gopher's cabin, outside, everybody is there.

Trent: So we all know I'm singing the song. Any ''no''?

Gwen: It's cool with me.

Trent smiles to her. Gwen blushes.

LeShawna: Nop. No ''no'' with me.

Beth: I'm okay.

Lindsay: It's so a yes for me, Trent!

Gwen: Finally a name she can say!

Heather: Whatever, just don't mess up!

Trent: Why would I mess up?

Heather: We never know…stage fright, maybe.

Trent: I did this a gazillion time plus I do this song on expert while playing rock band.

Cloe: Who's your guitar, Trent?

Everybody: Oh my god it's Cloe!

Cloe: Oh where? I hate it when people say that! Don't do it again and tell your friends to not that when there going to meet me! Get over it! I'm just like you!

Lindsay: That's true, she's blond!

Cloe: Whatever! So Trent, need a guitar?

Trent: And you'll do it.

At the stage.

Chris : So first up……………Cloe!

Cloe : This is not a contest, right?

Chris : Well here's how I wanted to present you first…

Chris gets cut off by Cloe.

Cloe : It's okay. Well Here's ''I think I'm paranoid''

You can look, but you can't touch  
I don't think I like you much  
Heaven knows what a girl can do  
Heaven knows what you've got to prove

I think I'm paranoid  
And complicated  
I think I'm paranoid  
Manipulated

Bend me  
Break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you

Bend me  
Break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you

I fall down just to give you a thrill  
Prop me up with another pill  
If I should fail, if I should fold  
I nailed my faith to the sticking pole

I think I'm paranoid  
Manipulated  
I think I'm paranoid  
Too complicated

Bend me  
Break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you

Bend me  
Break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you

AY ay ay ay ay ay!

I think I'm paranoid  
I think I'm paranoid

Bend me  
Break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you

Bend me  
Break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you

Steal me, deal me, anyway you heal me  
Maim me, tame me, you can never change me  
Love me, like me, come ahead and fight me  
Please me, tease me, go ahead and leave me

Bend me  
Break me  
Anyway you need me  
As long as I want you baby it's alright

Bend me  
Break me  
Anyway you need me  
As long as I want you baby it's alright

A round of applause starts. Screaming starts too.

Chris: And this was Cloe Michalka everyone!

Cloe: Thanks dudes you're a great audience!

Chris: Yeah…

Cloe cuts off Chris again.

Cloe: And you too home viewers!

Chris: HEY! You cut me off, again! Whatever next off it's Courtney from the Killer Bass team!

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothin's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you  
Oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
You hair, your eyes, your old levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you

Chris: Woot! That was great! Next it's Trent, Screaming Gophers team!

Trent : I want to dedicate this song to a really special girl, named Gwen.

Gwen blushes. As Trent sees' her blush, he blushes too.

Go!!

So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey.

Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.

Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her jet back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yeah


End file.
